warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Admin- und Chat-Moderatoren-Vorschläge
Vorschläge für Chat Moderatoren TwoBlade User: TwoBlade Position: Chat Moderator Eigenschaften: Es kann jede Sekunde zu einem Streit kommen. Oder es kommt jemand der alle belieidigt. Oder sogar Ausgrenzungen und Mobbing! Da braucht man jemand der schnell und kommentarlos eingreift. TwoBlade hat langjährige erfahrung mit solchen Situationen und setzt sie präzise ein. Er befolgt die Regeln und kümmert sich um die Probleme der User, egal ob seelischer Art (Private Probleme, Probleme mit nem User, etc) oder physische Probleme (Körperliche Probleme, technische, etc) oder Probleme im Wiki. '''Bei Usern die Ärger machen reagiert er sofort und geleitet sie höflich aus dem Chat. '''Pro-Stimmen: Blade ist sehr Hilfsbereit, hat bereits einige Streitigkeiten beigelegt und durchaus viel Erfahrungen mit den Usern und den Regeln, weshalb ich finde, dass er durchaus eine Belohnung dafür verdient hat. Ich habe ihn jetzt schon in letzter Zeit regelmäßig angetroffen und ein jedes mal wieder zeigt er deutlich, dass er das Zeug zu einem guten Mod hat der sich stets um die Belange der User kümmert. [[Benutzer: Rotsonne|''R'o''''t'S'o''''n'n'e'']]''Sunshine in your life'' 22:13, 3. März. 2015 Traumschwinge '''User: Traumschwinge Position: Chat Moderator Eigenschaften: Sie ist freundlich und höflich,wenn zB. neue User in den Chat kommen hilft sie ihnen auch. Sie sagt zwar auch ihre Meinung(Was ja auch normal is) aber versucht meistens auch Streit zu vermeiden wenn es zB. um Meinungsverschiedenheiten geht. Pro-Stimmen: Traumschwinge kennt die Regeln und achtet darauf das nicht so schnell Streit entsteht,auch bei Streitereien ist sie nicht wirklich negativ aufgefallen.Wenn man Fragen an sie hat,ist sie oft im Chat oder auch auf der Diskussionsseite ereichbar und hilft einem dann meistens auch weiter. - 18:57, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sie kennt sich, wie schon erwähnt, gut mit den Regeln aus, bleibt immer sachlich und freundlich. Wenn man sie etwas fragt, kann sie fast immer gut aushelfen. Und wenn Streit ensteht, kann sie ihn gut schlichten und versucht für Ausgleich zu sorgen. Auch ist sie oft im Chat und wäre somit für das Amt als Chatmoderator gut geeignet. 18:03, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Traum kennt die Regeln und ist wirklich immer freundlich. Sie kann gut mit anderen und entscheidet nicht nach Freundschaft. Außerdem kann sie Streit gut schlichten und ist wenn jemand Hilfe brauch immer erreichbar. 18:25, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Tut mir leid, dass ich dagegen stimme. Der Grund dafür ist, dass ich finde Chat-Moderatoren sollten Vorbilder sein, nicht nur ein gutes Verhalten im Chat aufweisen, was natürlich auch von großen Wert hat und ich Traumschwinge da auch loben kann da sie sich immer vorbildlich verhält, jedoch sollten sie auch Ansprechpartner sein und ich weiß nicht, ob sie dafür "Fit" genug im Wiki ist, 20 Artikelbearbeitungen finde ich da etwas mager, wobei das ja mittlerweile fast an Wert verloren hat wenn es ums Chats-Mod sein geht. Finde es wäre unfair gegenüber denen, die schon länger dabei sind, sich mehr im Wiki beteiligen und sich auch immer Vorbildlich verhalten. Sorry, Traumschwinge. :) 18:11, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Kommentare: ZillaFan89 User: ZillaFan89 Position: Chatmoderator Eigenschaften: '''Er ist wahnsinnig freundlich und geht mit jedem geduldig und gutmütig um und ist immer hilfsbereit. Zudem ist er öfters online und sehr ehrlich. Bei Streit, zum Beispiel, steht er nie stumm da, sondern versucht es immer zu schlichten und eine Lösung zu finden, bleibt dennoch immer sachlich und höflich. Außerdem ist er ein unkomplizierter, kluger Mensch und hilft auch denen, die neu im Chat sind. '''Pro-Stimmen: Wenn man Hilfe braucht, kann man sich immer an ihm wenden, er hilft immer und er kennt sich super mit den Regeln aus. Bei Streit und schwiTraumschwinge/Sigionen bewahrt er immer einen kühlen Kopf und versucht immer, das Problem zu lösen, aber er bleibt, wie gesagt, freundlich, sachlich und denkt auch nach, bevor er was schreibt, und wäre meiner Meinung nach prima geeignet als Chatmoderator. Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 18:10, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Ich stimme Rain in den Kommentaren zu.Er erscheint mir auch oft noch zu unsicher und weiß nicht ob er den Usern auch bei Fragen die nicht nur den Chat betreffen,aushelfen kann.Ausserdem finde ich,das ihm manchmal die Gedult das Verständis fehlt um vllt einen Streit zu schlichten oder selbst darauf zu achten ihn zu vermeiden. 23:50, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich stimme Mais in ihrer Meinung zu. Zilla kommt mir auch noch manchmal zu unsicher vor und ich denke auch ihm fehlt noch etwas die Geduld und das Verständnis. Da ich nicht nur negatives sagen möchte, finde ich es toll, dass er sich so bemüht sich immer vorbildlich zu verhalten. :) Vielleicht kommt die Geduld ja auch noch irgendwann mit der Zeit, aber ich denke jetzt ist es noch zu früh. :) Lg 17:10, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kommentare: :Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass das paar Wochen zu früh kommt. Im Chat fragt er noch häufig, ob das Spam ist oder nicht. Meiner Meinung nach deutet dies auf Unsicherheit und daher würde ich an euerer Stelle noch paar Wochen warten. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es einen Mangel an Moderatoren gibt. --Rain (Wall) 18:31, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Es stimmt, dass ich in letzter Zeit ab und zu mal gefragt habe, ob dieser oder jener Post im Chat ein Spamfall war oder nicht. Ich weiß aus unterschiedlichen Chaträumen, dass die hinlänglich bekannten Regeln doch sehr unterschiedlich gelebt werden. Mit meinen Fragen wollte ich zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis beitragen - also moderierend tätig werdend und somit auch Verantwortung übernehmen. MfG 08:57, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich denke, dass Zilla zwar schnell reizbar ust, aber doch stets unvoreingenommen gegenüber anderen Nutzern ist. Er ist häufig im Chat und begrüßt Neulinge sehr nett. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich Pro oder Kontra sein soll, allerdings würde ich ihm vielleicht eine Chance geben, zu Beweisen, dass er es doch kann 16.Oktober 2014; 17:42 (USA-Time) Silberflug User: Silberflug Position: Chatmoderator Eigenschaften: Silberflug ist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, sie kennt sich mit den Regeln des Wikis aus und ist bereits seit Mitte 2013 im Wiki dabei. Zudem hat sie bereits einige Bearbeitungen getätigt und sie ist in der Lage, Usern Fragen zu beantworten. Pro-Stimmen: Sie ist sehr freundlich und kennt sich mit den Regeln gut aus. Sie ist hilfsbereit und ist immer da wenn man sie braucht. Sie ist freundlich zu neuen Usern. Ich finde sie ist gut geeignet für einen Chatmoderator. Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:53, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Silber ist sehr hilfsbereit (ich spreche aus Erfahrung) und wenn man Fragen hat, lohnt es sich Silber zu fragen, da sie einem immer hilft und sehr gut erklären kann. Auch wenn man sie noch nicht lange kennt, merkt man, dass sie dem Wiki vertraut ist, die Regeln gut kennt und sich im Chat als offen und freundlich präsentiert. Sie ist immer gut drauf, was wichtig ist, finde ich. Man muss auch manchmal ernst sein und auch das kann Silber (siehe Contra-Kommentar von Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow) 18:22, 2. Dez. 2014 Contra-Stimmen: Spaß ist nicht immer angebracht und man kann sich damit auch nicht rausreden. Man sollte wissen wann Spaß angebracht ist und wann nicht. Wenn ein Admin/Mod ein Machtwort spricht, ist Spaß definitiv fehlt am Platz. Ich beziehe mich dabei auf ein Kommentar.--Rain (Wall) 20:26, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kommentare: Silberflug ist sehr nett und hat viel Erfahrung, allerdings finde ich, dass sie zu selten in den Chat kommt. Sie ist zwar häufig da, aber nicht oft genug denke ich. Meine Meinung. Sie fängt keinen Streit an, aber sie verlässt oft den Chat, wenn ihr etwas nicht passr, was jetzt nicht unbedingt ein Gegenargument sein muss, aber ein Hinweis. Außerdem habe ich mitbekommen, dass es ihr oft schwerfällt Entscheidungen der Admins zu akzeptieren und zu respektieren, was jedoch sehr wichtig ist, da sie mit ihnen kooperieren sollte. Zudem denke ich, dass sie etwas voreingenommen handelt und vielleicht be Entscheidungen auch eher zu ihren Freunden halten würde. Ich möchte nicht gegen Silberflug abstimmen, da ich sie sehr mag, aber ich möchte ehrlich sein und meine Meinung teilen. 16. Oktober 2014 ; 17:53 (philadelphia-Time) :Es stimmt nicht, das ich zu selten im Chat bin, ich bin jeden Tag, meist mehrere Stunden online und finde das für einen solche Titel nicht zu wenig. Es stimmt ebenfalls nicht das ich den Chat verlasse wenn mir etwas nicht passt, entweder mache ich nur Spaß oder ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Ich möchte auch klarstellen, das es mir nicht schwer fällt die Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren, meist ist auch dies nur Spaß, Ich bin ein sehr lebensfroher Mensch, wenn es nicht als Spaß rüber kommt tut es mir sehr Leid, aber ich habe kein Problem damit, klar ich bin nicht immer einverstanden, aber ich darf mich ja wohl noch verteidigen und meine Meinung sagen. Ich verstehe nicht was mit "vorgenommen Handeln" gemeint ist, da ich nicht finde, das ich irgendwen nicht auf Fehler oder nicht erlaubte Dinge hinweise nur weil es mein Freund ist. Meine Freunde sind mir wichtig, klar aber ich mache wenn ich etwas sehe was falsch ist jeden darauf aufmerksam egal wen. 18:19, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Spaß ist nicht immer angebracht und man kann sich damit auch nicht rausreden. Man sollte wissen wann Spaß angebracht ist und wann nicht. Wenn ein Admin/Mod ein Machtwort spricht, ist Spaß definitiv fehlt am Platz.Rain (Wall) 10:58, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Mir ist klar, das ich auch ab und an, an falschen Stellen Spaß einbringe, jedoch habe ich noch NIE weiter gemacht wenn ein Admin/Chatmod mir gesagt hat ich soll es lassen, ich denke nicht das es mir schwer fällt diese Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Klar, ich verteidige mich, jedoch ist dies nicht verboten, denn eine Verteidigung meinerseits heißt nicht das ich die Entscheidung nicht akzeptiere 19:29, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) StrangerIntheshadows User: StrangerInTheShadows Position: Chat Moderator (oder Admin) Eigenschaften: Wind ist stets freundlich, hilfsbereit und fit was das Wiki angeht. Pro-Stimmen: Ich schlage Wind als Chat-ModeratorIn vor, da ich finde Wind würde diesen Posten sehr gut meistern. Er/Sie ist des Öfteren mal im Chat unterwegs und auch im Wiki sehr aktiv. Wind bearbeitet fleißig Artikel und kennt sich auch sehr gut mit Wikia aus, außerdem ist er/sie stets freundlich und wenn man sie/ihn etwas fragt, kann sie/er dies sehr gut und ausführlich erklären, was meines Erachtens nach auch ein wichtiger Aspekt beim Chat-Mod sein ist, da man als Vorbild auch Ansprechpartner ist und man da schon Geduldig sein sollte und gut Erklären können sollte. Wind ist auch schon eine lange Zeit lang hier unterwegs, was ja auch zeigt das sie dem Wiki "Treu" bleibt und nicht einfach "wegweht" (:'D). Mir fällt auch gerade nichts ein, was dagegen sprechen könnte. Was natürlich auch wichtig ist, ist ob Wind überhaupt Chat-ModeratorIn werden möchte. Wenn nicht, wäre es lieb wenn er/sie es hier schreibt, damit wir bescheid wissen. :) Wollte ihn/sie auf jeden Fall mal vorschlagen da ich finde, dass er/sie es verdient hat! Könnte sie mir übrigens auch gut als Admin vorstellen, daher seht das mal als Vorschlag für einen der beiden Posten an, ob sie nun Mod oder Admin wird könnt ihr ja auch noch vorschlagen ^^ :-) 20:36, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wind ist eine rationale Person, die Entscheidungen sehr gut abwägen kann. Ihr Gespür für ausgewogene Beurteilungen und ihre häufige Anwesenheit im Chat machen sie zu einem würdigen Chat-Moderator. Da sie seit Jahren im Wiki aktiv ist und sich perfekt auskennt, die Regeln kennt und stets hilfsbereit ist, stünde ihr der Admin-Posten ebenso zu Gesicht. 21:09, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Kommentare: Ich würde Wind eher als Admin vorschlagen, da sie meines erachtens eher im Wiki arbeitet, als dass sie im Chat ist. Als Admin schätze ich sie als geeignet, da sie, wie Brombeerschweif schon sagte, sehr viele Bearbeitungen hat und sich sehr gut mit dem Wiki auskennt. Als Mod... hm, sie kommt zwar jeden Tag, aber dann auch nur ne halbe Stunde oder so. Also im Schnitt. Deshalb lieber Admin. 22:54, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Betreff: Statement Da er/sie mit Buggs aller Art vertraut ist, kann er/sie wunderbar Unzufriedenheit über Wikiaprobleme teilen, ich würde ihn/sie aber nicht fragen, wenn ich nicht er/sie wäre. Von daher würde er/sie als Admin vermutlich eine FlachpfeifIn sein (abgesehen davon, dass Wind nicht gewählt wird : p). Ob er/sie nun Sternenträger wird oder ihr/ihm dieser Weg verwehrt wird, ist daher gar nicht besonders wichtig - es gefällt ihr/ihm auch, einfacher Pöbel-In zu bleiben. Trotzdem dankt Wind für die freundliche Nominierung. Ok, jetzt mal im Ernst - ich würde mich natürlich über erweiterte Wiki-Rechte freuen, weil es einfach praktisch ist, weniger Editeinschränkungen zu haben (was in diesem Wiki allerdings nicht besonders ausgeprägt ist). Sehen wir mal, wie's kommt. Danke für den Vorschlag! MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:29, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich machs kurz: Für den Chat-Mod-Titel ist Wind zu wenig im Chat um den Posten ausfüllen zu können, trotz der guten Kompetenzen in Punkto Rationalität und in Wikia allgemein. Für den Adminposten auch noch nicht wirklich, wie sich die Userin selbstkritisch äußert. Obwohl gute Bearbeitungen, gerade im Rechtschreib-Bereich vorhanden sind. Mehr Rechte wären durch einen Rollback-Titel vorhanden, was ich mir bei Wind durchaus vorstellen könnte. - 15:16, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Le Leo User: Le Leo Position: Chat Moderator Eigenschaften: Hilfsbereit, arrangiert, fleißig, regelmäßig da, viel Erfahrung Leo schlage ich auch noch vor. Ich finde sie wäre auch ein echt guter Chat-Mod. Sie ist immer hilfsbereit, wenn man fragen hat und sich an sie wendet kann sie einem immer weiter helfen und es gut verständlich machen. Sie arbeitet auch gut im Wiki mit was ich ja immernoch nicht unwichtig für einen Mod finde und sie ist regelmäßig da, kennt die Regeln sehr gut und bleibt immer ruhig und fair. Da sie ja schon einmal Mod war hat sie da also auch schon Erfahrung, sie hat ihren "Job" damals auch Tadellos erledigt, deshalb kann man sich ja schon sicher sein keinen Fehler zu machen sie zu ernennen :) Auch bei ihr fällt mir nichts negatives ein. :-) 20:59, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) 20:36, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Ich muss Bromi widersprechen. Leo mag hilfsbereit sein und bereits schon mal Chat-Moderator gewesen sein. Allerdings ist der Hauptgrund sie nicht zu ernennen, der dass sie nicht wirklich oft im Chat ist. Auch die Mitarbeit im Wiki ist nicht so gut als Punkt zu bewerten, denn die letzte richtige Bearbeitung an einem Artikel erfolgte im letzten Jahr. Die Mitwirkung im Charakter Art durch eine Kommentierung letzten Monat. - 15:16, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : Wenn ich dazu mal was sagen darf, ich habe Leo bevor ich sie vorgeschlagen habe gefragt, ob es okay ist und dann sagte sie auch, dass sie dann öfter kommen würde und es für sie ein Ansporn wäre. Zu den Bearbeitungen hab ich nur zu sagen, dass sie sicher mehr hat als andere Chat-Mods die vorgeschlagen wurden oder es schon sind, die wollte ich nur nochmal erwähnen da sie ja mittlerweile wenns um den Chat-Mod posten geht zwar nicht mehr so viel Wert sind, aber es ist doch trotzdem gut, dass sie sich so im Wiki beteilgt(e), oder? ^^ Das soll natürlich nicht gegen deinen Kommentar sein, Aki, du hast ja auch recht mit dem was du sagst, aber ich fänds unfair, wenn (ist nur ein Beispiel) User A mit 30 Bearbeitungen der seit nem halben Jahr da ist zum Mod ernannt wird, während Leo die schon ewig dabei ist und mehrere Bearbeitungen hat es nicht wird obwohl sie auch öfter kommen könnte. :) 17:18, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Wichtig ist aber nicht ob ein User da sein könnte, sondern da ist und zeigt das er was kann. Krähe war zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem kein Chatmod da war, die geeignete Wahl, da auch Leo mit Abwesenheit glänzte. Also soll Leo erst öfter in den Chat kommen und dann ihr können zeigen, alles andere ist für mich Erpressung. Ein Chatmod sollte präsent sein, egal wie die Bearbeitungszahl aussieht. Sicher ist eine Bearbeitungszahl, Erfahrenheit und längere Mitgliedschaft im Wiki von Vorteil um alles gut kennen zulernen. Es Muss es aber nicht sein, wenn es der User richtig angeht. Sieh dir z.b. SanIzanami/LittleMew an, keine paar Wochen im Wiki und San hatte zugegeben auch durch mich, mehr Durchblick was ein Wiki angeht als die meisten der User hier in einem Jahr nicht haben. Man kann nicht spontan sagen, das eine längere Bearbeitungszeit nötig ist. Das ist bei Usern verschieden. Krähe ist aktiv im Chat auch und wird aktiv durch Daisy und auch durch Zilla, der sich bemüht obwohl er kein Mod ist, unterstützt. - 18:07, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kommentare: Vorschläge für Administratoren Smaragdbeere User: Smaragdbeere Position: Admin Eigenschaften: Sie ist für alles offen und immer freundlich zu allen Usern. Zudem hat sie für alle ein offenes Ohr. Sie kennt sich im Wikia sehr gut aus. Pro-Stimmen: Ich finde Smaragdbeere ist mehr als gut für den Posten eines Administrators geeignet. Sie ist ein sehr guter Mod und macht einen großartigen Job als solcher. Ich denke in dem Punkt sind wir uns auf jeden Fall einig. Für den Fall das es Probleme gibt hat sie immer Lösungen parat. Selbst für allgemeine Sachen im Wikia ist sie für alles ansprechbar und kennt sich auch durch ihr hohes Alter im Wikia bestens aus. Auch das sie sich immer um das Wiki kümmert und absolut ständig dazu beiträgt das es besser wird ist unbestreitbar. Sie hat in der Vergangenheit auch die Regeln für den Chat ausführlich weiterentwickelt. - Krähenstern (Diskussion) 20:36, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Smaragdbeere ist sehr zuverlässig und auch bekannt und geschätzt in der Community. Da sie vielen (auch besonders neuen) Nutzern hilft, halte ich sie als geeignet. Sie trägt oft zu Diskussionen bei und ihre Vorschläge sind stets produktiv 16:6, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Smaragdbeere ist nett, sie ist zugleich noch streng und hält Regeln ein und gibt auch verwarnungen, wenn sie nötig sind. Sie hilft, und eigentlich jeder hört ihr zu und respektiert das was sie sagt. 15:32, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Ein meiner Meinung nach sehr wichtiger Bestandteil von Wikia sollte für Admins das Bearbeiten von Artikeln sein, und wenn ich dass richtig gesehen habe, waren in der Diskussion, welche Vorraussetzungen Admins, Chatmods etc. erfüllen sollten, ebenfalls mehrere User der Meinung, dass man als Administrator/-in auf jeden Fall schon einiges an Artikelbearbeitungen haben sollte und diese auch einen möglichst hohen Anteil aller Edits des Benutzers darstellen sollten. Maisi hat jedoch gerade mal 174 Artikelbearbeitungen (6,67%), weshalb es meiner Meinung nach ist es noch viel zu früh ist, sie zur Administratorin zu machen. Sie ist eine wirklich tolle Chat-Moderatorin, aber ich denke, für einen Posten als Administratorin ist sie noch nicht bereit. - 20:30, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kommentare: :Man sollte vielleicht erst einmal warten, bis die neuen Regelungen stehen. :Wie dem auch sei, ich finde, dass die Zeit noch etwas zu früh ist. Mit 160 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln, finde ich das sehr fragwürdig für einen Admin. Die Seiten sind (sollten) der wichtigste Baustein des Wikis und sollten daher das Gebiet sein, indem am meisten editiert wird. Als Chat-Mod macht sie ihre Arbeit gut, aber für einen Administrator-Posten reicht es meiner Meinung nach noch nicht. :Es sollte dabei bedacht werden, dass diese Posten nicht nach Vorlieben gewählt werden sollten, Administratoren sollen das Wiki pflegen. Die aktuelle Administration hat allerdings zur Zeit alles unter Kontrolle, daher wäre ich dagegen (Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht abstimme, da ich das auch nicht möchte). --Rain (Wall) 20:12, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : 'Hallo Leutjes' Ich habe mir die Kontra- /und natürlich auch die Prostimmen alle durchgelesen und denke selbst,das Jemand anderes Admin werden sollte. Ich meine,ich bin vllt. ein ganz guter Chat Mod. aber es ist ein riesiger Unterschied ob man nun ein Admin oder ein Chat Moderator ist (Nichtnur was die Bearbeitungen an den Artikeln angeht). Ich beantworte gerne Fragen oder helfe auch im Wiki mit,aber ehrlich gesagt denke ich,das ich nicht die Vorrausetzungen erfülle um ein guter Adminstrator für dieses Wiki zu werden. Zudem habe ich selbst in meinem echten Leben viel zu tun und könnte so auch nicht den Pflichten,den die Admins täglich entgegentreten,erledigen. Geschweigedenn kenne ich mich ausreichend mit Codes und so aus (Klar,das Basiswissen kann ich auch,aber ein Admin muss weitausmehr wissen als nur das gewöhnliche Zeug). An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch mal dem Adminstratorenteam danken. Sie kümmern sich seid mehreren Jahren täglich um das Wiki und halten es am laufen und wenn man sich mal alles überlegt,ohne die Admins gäbe es dieses Wiki warscheinlich garnicht und ich hätte unteranderem niemals eine meiner heutigen Besten Freundinen kennen gelernt. Also,es gibt viele Gründe den Admins zu danken und ich bin Stolz ein Teil dieser großen,täglich wachsenden Gemeinschaft zu sein. Ich wünsche den zukünfitgen Adminstratoren, Chat Moderatoren und Rollback genauso viel Spaß hier im Wiki,wie ich ihn als Chat Moderatorin habe,natürlich auch viel Glück <3. Möge der SternenClan eure Wege erleuchten, [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥Ich wüscht' ich könnte so herzlos wie du sein ~Herzchen...♥'']] 17:02, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Gänseblumnase '''User: Gänseblumnase Position: Admin Eigenschaften: Kennt sich in Wikia bestens aus, ist immer freundlich, arbeitet aktiv mit, Hilfsbereit Pro-Stimmen: Ich schlage Daisy vor, da ich denke sie ist dem Titel mehr als gewachsen. Sie arbeitet total Aktiv im Wiki mit (größtenteils an Aritkeln, 4.047 Artikelbearbeitungen das sind 69,7% ihrer Bearbeitungen.) und kennt sich bestens aus. Daisy ist stets freundlich und hilfsbereit und kann die Dinge auch sehr gut verständlich erklären. Außerdem ist sie sehr Geduldig und auch schon sehr lange dabei. Mir fällt nichts ein was gegen sie stimmt, außer natürlich sie selbst möchte das nicht. Aber sie wäre ein toller Admin für das Wiki, da bin ich mir sicher! 18:13, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich stimme Brommis Aussagen komplett zu. Sie ist hier schon verdammt lange, bearbeitet fleißig, ist häufig im Chat und moderiert dort auch sehr gut. Und bei Fragen kann sie immer aushelfen. Aber Brommi hat im Prinzip alles gesagt, was zu sagen ist. Ich bin für Isys Adminposition. 18:19, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) 4.000 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln halte ich für ausreichend, um als Administrator aktiv zu werden. Dazu kommt noch die lange Mitgliedschaft. --Rain (Wall) 20:31, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dais ist schon ewig dabei, hat verdammt viele Bearbeitungen und ist echt freundlich und hilfsbereit zu allen, sie ist auf jeden Fall zum Admin geeignet! -- 21:59, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich stimme den gesagten zu, Daisy ist immer freundlich, schon lange dabei und hat sehr viele Bearbeitungen an Artikeln. 17:48, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin der Meinung, dass es sinnvoll wäre sie als Admin einzusetzen, da sie immer gut über das Thema, das Wiki und auch über Bearbeitungen und Codierungen bescheid weiß. Ich denke, dass sie ein sehr gutes Mitgleid der Community ist, und nichts gegen den Antritt eines solchen Amtes spricht. 19:19, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Was soll man da sonst noch sagen? Daisy hat seit ihrer Ankunft nur positiv im großen Stil mitgewirkt. Zeit für ein Upgrade! StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:50, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich stimme ebenfalls für Daisy, da ich denke sie hat ausreichend Wissen (Auch was den Umgang mit den Usern angeht). Zudem ist sie sehr gut in Team Arbeit, was als Admin natürlich auch wichtig ist. Leider ist sie im Moment eher weniger hier. Hoffen wir mal das ändert sich bald wieder. [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥Ich wüscht' ich könnte so herzlos wie du sein ~Herzchen...♥'']] 13:34, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) '''Contra-Stimmen: : Kommentare: Vorschläge für Rollbacks StrangerIntheshadows User: StrangerInTheShadows Position: Chat Moderator (oder Admin) Eigenschaften: Sie ist aktiv im Wiki, kennt sich gut aus und hilft gerne anderen Pro-Stimmen: Ich bin für Wind als Rollback, da er viele Bearbeitungen, Erfahrung und Wissen hat, um dieses Amt begleiten zu können. 20:52, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Also zuerst mal frage ich mich grade warum Wind unter Rollback steht,wenn sie für Admin oder Chat Mod. vorgeschlagen wird :D Naja kommen wir zum Wichtigen Teil. Ich muss leider dagegen Stimmen da ich der Meinung bin das Wind insgesamt zu wenig hier ist (Klar,wenn sie einmal da ist,bearbeitet sie schon und so). Aber für einen Chat Moderator ist das eindeutig zu wenig. Und da ich denke der Rollback Titel sollte eher an einen Admin oder sehr Aktiven User verliehen werden (Da es dort ja hauptsächlich um Rückgängig machen von Bearbeitungen geht) anstatt an einen normalen User der noch nichtmal besonders oft ausreichend Aktiv ist. [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥Ich wüscht' ich könnte so herzlos wie du sein ~Herzchen...♥'']] 19:31, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) '''Kommentare: Mystery99 User: Mystery99 Position: Rollback Eigenschaften: Schon länger im Wiki, hohe Anzahl an sinnvollen Bearbeitungen, hervorragende Kenntnisse über Kodierungen und allgemein über WaCa (und noch nicht übersetzte Bücher). Pro-Stimmen: Ich stimme für Mystery99 als Rollback, da sie, wie ich oben schon erwähnte, hervorragende Kenntnisse über Kodierungen und WaCa allgemein besitzt (wobei ja Letzteres auch selbstverständlich sein sollte) und auch in Bearbeitungen häufig, wenn nicht gar sogar täglich aktiv und fit ist. 12:49, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Aufgrund überzeugender Argumente wieder zurückgenommen. Mystery99 ist eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin, welche sinnvoll an den Artikeln mitarbeitet, und dies fast täglich. In ihrem Beitragszähler kann man auch gut erkennen, an wie vielen Artikeln sie schon gearbeitet hat, und da ich sie über eine Woche im Auge behalten habe, kann ich nur ein Pro geben und würde sagen, Mystery99 hat den Rollbacktitel verdient. -'Krähe' ○ (Wall) 15:51, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Also, ich denke eher das es nichts bringen würde, beliebigen User den Rollbacktitel zu verleihen. Ich stimme zwar den oben Angegebenen Argumenten teilweise zu, muss aber trotzdem wiedersprechen. Der Rollbacktitel bringt (In den meisten Fällen) nichts für normale User da man mit ihm nur unnötige Bearbeitungen schneller rückgängig machen kann(Hier mal eine genaue Erklärung da die Aufgaben eines Rollbacks insgesamt nicht so bekannt scheinen). Und auch nur weil ein User viel im Wiki mitmacht (Was natürlich trotzdem sehr gut ist) muss ja nicht jeder irgendeine Auszeichnung bekommen (Da der Rollback titel halt überhaupt keine Vorteile bringen würde,man könnte ihn halt als den nächsten Schritt in Richtung Adminstrator betrachten,kommt immer auf die Sicht des Betrachters an). Insgesamt würde ich den Rollbacktitel nur verleihen wenn die Person auch ausserhalb der Artikel mitarbeitet also auch in Richtung Forum oder sowas in der Art.Ansonsten könnte ja jeder der viel an den Artikeln macht, eine solche Auszeichung entgegen nehmen (Und ja mir ist bewusst das ein Wiki hauptsächlich wegen den Artikeln so wichtig ist.) [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥Ich wüscht' ich könnte so herzlos wie du sein ~Herzchen...♥'']] 13:29, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) '''Kommentare: Okay, danke, da hab ich das wohl ein bisschen falsch verstanden. Ja, dazu will ich auch noch einmal etwas raushauen. Soweit ich sehe, hat Mystery99 einen recht großen Anteil ihrer Bearbeitungen an Artikeln vorzuweisen. Rollback heißt lediglich das Zurücksetzen (das ist glaube ich jedem klar). Das hat meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nichts mit Forum zu tun. Da ZillaFan89 meinte, sie würde sogar fast täglich editieren, nehme ich an, dass sie ziemlich aktiv an den Artikeln mitarbeiten zu scheint. Ich verstehe jetzt auch nicht richtig was du meinst Smaragdbeere. Es gibt nicht viele, die eine wirklich gute Arbeit an Artikeln vorzuweisen haben, weshalb es auch nicht nötig ist "jeden" den Titel zu verleihen. Da ich mir jetzt nicht sicher bin, ob sie wirklich täglich editiert (oder sinnvoll), möchte ich kein Pro und kein Contra geben. Krähensee 23:05, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :So. Ich hab jetzt 8 Tage damit verbracht, Mystery99 "im Auge zu behalten" und muss ehrlich sagen, sie leistet gute Arbeit. Dazu möchte ich jetzt sagen, dass ich Smaragdbeeres Contra nicht unterstützen kann. Wie schon erwähnt, Rollback bedeutet nicht im Forum aktiv zu sein. Mit dem "an jeden" vergeben, kann ich nur wiederholen, Mystery99 ist nicht "jeder" sondern eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin des Wiki(a)s und könnte den Rollbacktitel dabei gut gebrauchen. -'Krähe' ○ (Wall) 15:51, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC)